consume_obey_rebelfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapels of the Rainbow Eyes
The Chapels of the Rainbow Eyes are various Chapels placed around alternis. Each one has a clock tower which appears to do a specific thing. Purple Blooded trolls run these Chapels. A juggalo is always assigned to one and only one of these chapels at a time. While assigned to a chapel, they are expected to follow the rules of the chapel, live, eat and sleep there, Chapel of Saint Itchy The Chapel of Saint Itchy is a place of constant hustle and bustle, surely about to collapse in on itself at any moment. The clock here measures increadibly small units of time - a second is an entire revolution of the slowest hand. While the clock is good to be in front of on a hot day, it is not recommended that you get too close. Chapel of Saint Doze The Chapel of Saint Doze is a relaxed, welcoming chapel. The clock here uses stupidly large units of measurement - a sweep is measured as a single tick. This is actually quite useful, as it allows trolls to keep track of the sweep, which are asynchronous with Earth's solar cycle. Chapel of Saint Trace The Chapel of Saint Trace is a bit behind the times technologically, leans toward the conservative, and is generally not the church to consult for urgent matters. Even their clock is slow, and quickly becomes out of sync beyond any useful estimation. Chapel of Saint Clover The Chapel of Saint Clover is a jolly and jovial place, where the smug-galo bastards seem to know everything and are playing keep – away with it. The clock here keeps perfect time, and has never been broken, damaged or even seemed dusty. Chapel of Saint Fin The Chapel of Saint Fin is a futuristic and generally liberal chapel, where you get the solution to what you needed help with generally before you ask. The clock here is fast, as if eager to show you the future as well. Chapel of Saint Die The Chapel of Saint Die is one I’ve forgotten what does. Chapel of Saint Crowbar The Chapel of Saint Crowbar is one of the three Chapels that are viewed as second-in-command to the Chapel of Our Lord, where the Grand Highblood and the Pope reside. This chapel is very secretive, and meetings from the head priests of each other chapel occur every night here. Chapel of Saint Snowman The Chapel of Saint Snowman is the most understated and quiet of the chapels. However, it is of tremendous importance to the Juggalos-they will not touch anything in there, ever, for risk of breaking something important. For this reason, it’s a surprisingly good place to hide from an attacker, due to any violence being stopped by twenty panicked juggalos. It is the Chapel where the Doggalo currently works. There are actually two clocks on this chapel’s walls. One is counting up, seemingly from the start of the universe 5 billion years ago. The other is counting down – to somewhere disturbingly close in the future. Chapel of Saint Stitch The Chapel of Saint Stitch is one focused on keeping all the Juggalos in relative control. It can often be seen as the one tying up “loose ends”. The clock here is tied to a bell. Whenever the bell rings, every single clock in Alternis resets to the correct time, or a finished timer resets itself. Chapel of Saint Sawbuck The Chapel of Saint Sawbuck is... chaotic and slow at the same time. It’s complicated. The clock here, when struck, causes the offending object to warp to a different point in time. Ever since the disappearance of talented psiionic Merlin Calibr into the middle ages, the clock has become the “fresh start” for many despondent trolls and humans. Chapel of Saint Matchsticks The Chapel of Saint Matchsticks is... a little paranoid about fire, while at the same time being pyromanic. There is a large bonfire always burning in the underwater Chapel’s centre – nowhere else in the chapel is there a fire hazard. The clock here is another that counts down – usually to the next time the fire department is needed. Once a fire has started, it stays at zero, until the Clock on the Chapel of Saint Stitch causes it to reset. Chapel of Saint Eggs This chapel's functions are, in all honesty, kind of ridiculous and silly. Regardless, it has one of the highest member counts, along with the chapel of Saint Biscuits, and the two often join for all kinds of festivities. Like the Chapel of Saint Stitch, this Chapel has a bell on it. However, whenever this bell rings, it will spontaneously scramble some of the clocks around Alternis. It often does this of a morning, and some poor people will arrive at work an hour early or late because all their clocks got scrambled. Chapel of Saint Biscuits This chapel's functions are, in all honesty, kind of ridiculous and silly. Regardless, it has one of the highest member counts, along with the chapel of Saint Eggs, and the two often join for all kinds of festivities. On this chapel, the clock is just... kind of... fucked. The problem is mainly in that multiples of 13 were used instead of multiples of 12. So a minute counts as sixty-five seconds, and takes just twelve minutes to lose a minute of time. On top of that, no less than 13 hands are on the clock itself, all identical bar personal damage, and if that wasn't hard enough to track whenever the Saint Eggs bell rings some of them will spontaneously change direction. Chapel of Saint Quarters The Chapel of Saint Quarters Chapel of Saint Cans stuff here Chapel in the Pale stuff here Trivia *leafsw0rd came up with this idea *each chapel is named after a member of the felt. Category:Leafsw0rd Category:Location